


【Timjay】You Smell Like Home (ABO)

by alikaz



Category: DCU
Genre: ABO, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega!Jason, beta!Tim
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: - Tim!Beta/Jason!Omega- #OmegaJasonToddWeek Day6（結果在人家活動都結束了的時候才寫完- 築巢+花粉梗，作者性無可救藥的糟糕變態癖好（又再）爆發注意……- 私設：O在發情時不一定會築巢，只有在該地感到安全時才會築起來，從習性學（不存在的）觀點來說，就是在圈佔領地為生育做準備- 私設：O下身都有兩道完善發展的入口……當然有一邊本職是出口。此設定沒有任何特別用義，純粹是作者個人糟糕又無可救藥的喜好──原諒我吧。- 私設：Beta沒有味道，無法標記也無法被標記，沒有發情期，無法感受信息素也不會被信息素影響……反正就是和普通人差不多。- 有……內射聖水的…內容……雷者慎入……（捂著臉不想說話了





	【Timjay】You Smell Like Home (ABO)

右下的系統狀態列突然急促閃爍，亮黃色的感嘆號不斷跳動，提姆不得不分神看了一眼，思索起這黃色警告標示的是哪一個熟人襲入了他的安全屋，並把指標移向圖示，點開了該屋子內的所有監控鏡頭的畫面，及系統特別剪出的入侵者行蹤片段。

提姆瞠大了一雙疲憊的眼睛，驚訝地看著電腦畫面內走得跌跌撞撞的杰森，看著他由最初熟稔地翻窗從天台進屋，四下張望著在客廳走動，像在找尋什麼東西，而步伐，則在一會兒後開始搖晃得愈來愈厲害，在他走到廚房附近時，已經要倚著牆才能挪動腳步。

鮮紅色的頭盔被丟了在客廳的沙發上，故那張通紅又汗涔涔的臉被清楚的拍到，只見杰森像跑了場馬拉松似的氣喘噓噓，雙腳使不上力似的軟綿無力，最後，他像終於缺力般，在洗衣間背靠著牆坐了下來，側著頭把腦袋拱在冰涼的牆面上，用力拉扯著領口，皮質外套從一邊肩膀上滑了下來。

提姆翻出了電話，然而手指懸在撥出的按鈕上，遲遲沒有按下去──他不認為杰森會喜歡被自己看到他軟弱的時間。

畫面裏的杰森在休息了一會後，說不上情況是變好了還是變壞了，只知他以膝蓋走了幾步，然後一腳踢翻了洗衣籃，把那些髒衣物揣到懷裏，像母雞孵蛋似的，把一團衣物壓在肚子底下，收音孔清晰地把他的喘息傳達給提姆。

看懂了情況的提姆捂著臉無聲地尖叫，又在見杰森一下扯下了垂在洗衣機外要掉不掉的衣物、並深吸了一口後，發出了窒息般的怪聲──那是他昨晚脫下來後還沒洗的制服，但這不是重點，問題是他昨晚對付的是毒藤女，這對他而言也不是什麼問題，因為毒藤女的花粉一向都有點性別歧視，只對Omega和Alpha效用顯著，對像提姆這種Beta完全沒什麼反應，所以……對，沒影響力到提姆都忘了它的存在，繼而忘了洗衣服，還把制服隨手丟了，怎樣？他那糟蹋的生活習慣也不是第一天的事了吧？就是……好吧，提姆發誓自己日後會天天洗制服，至少會把它丟到水裏泡著。

總之現在──發情的花粉有了，發情的Omega（杰森，當然，有法律規定了長得壯、會打架、騎機車、用雙槍、穿皮衣、看著很A的人不可以是O嗎？）有了，這簡直是最爛大街的色情小說橋段，就可惜了自己不是個能跟著一起發情的Alpha，而是個隨時隨地都需要保持冷靜的Beta，社會責任就是收拾AO捅出來的婁子的Beta，既定形象就是性冷感的Beta。

提姆苦笑了一下，按下了通話鍵。

鏡頭下的杰森不滿地哼了哼，臉埋在衣物堆裏，發出一串悶在布料下的煩躁咕噥；叮叮咚咚的手機鈴聲響起了第三次，他才從衣襟裏掏出手機。杰森長呼了一口氣，把身體裏所有不可理喻的躁動壓到聲帶以外的地方去，清了清喉嚨後才接起了電話：「我知道你在看。關掉鏡頭，給我一小時，還有，算我拜託你了，每天洗衣服好嗎提米？」

提姆坦然地接受了杰森隔著鏡頭瞪過來的目光，慢悠悠地說：「花粉只管發情，不管築巢。這當中一定有什麼……因素，所以才會在我的屋子內。因此，讓我幫你吧，杰森。」，他頓了頓，想起一直以來杰森都只接受交換形式的協助，故補上了一句：「或者當成補償？始終是我沒洗衣服，又忘記了和你的會面。」

「我不、我……」，鏡頭裏的杰森緊皺著眉，直視著線路另一端的人，張著嘴構思著用詞，然而過熱的腦袋連運轉都顯得困難，更何況是分析出眼下的亂麻似的想法，再加以轉換成話語。

提姆逮著這機會，催眠似的輕輕呢喃：「讓我幫你、讓我幫你，好麼？杰森？」，語畢，他頓了一會，沒聽到杰森的回答，只聞對方急促的呼吸聲，於是，他又柔著聲勸了句：「告訴我你有什麼想要我做的，杰，讓我幫你。」

「我……」，杰森瞟了眼鏡頭，又挪開了眼，下意識抓緊了手上的皮革衣物，蜷縮起身體，含糊地咕噥出他第一個請求：「別掛斷電話。」

「當然、當然，沒有問題。」，提姆連忙應下，右手控制著程式，檢查錄像是否一直在運作，「你想和我聊聊嗎？」

「不，別跟我聊天，我……現在無法找到詞語——還是說組織字句？措辭？——管他的，就這樣吧。」，杰森像喝醉了般語無倫次地說道，最後罕有地放棄去找出一個合適詞彙來完成話句。

提姆低笑了幾聲，想著方才那句錄音絕對要剪下來，待對方下次再在訊息中惱人地糾正自己拼寫時發出來。笑完後，心情很好的提姆隨口一問：「所以你是想聽到我的聲音？」

沒想到杰森竟點了點頭，再次埋首進巢裏的他連耳尖都紅得快滴血，害提姆也跟著臉紅了。

「呃……很榮幸你這樣說。」，提姆撓了撓後頸，好像明白了對方為什麼會在自己（再次提醒，一個沒有味道更沒有信息素的Beta）屋內築巢，「介意讓我看看你腺體的狀況麼？鏡頭的位置是在洗衣粉盒子的右邊。」

杰森抬頭，望著提姆所說的那個方向好一會兒，接著才脫掉緊身上衣，轉過身去，低下頭撩起髮尾，露出紅腫的腺體，晶亮的汗珠沿著後背的曲線滾了下去，沒入褲頭。

「會不會癢？」，提姆好奇地問。

杰森把電話按得更貼近耳邊，舔了舔乾得起皮的嘴唇，揪著頭髮急促又不耐煩地回答：「我巴不得自己是隻貓頭鷹，自己把腦袋轉到後方把那片皮肉咬爛。你說呢？」

「我想我能明白。那會想有人來舔舔它嗎？」，提姆以指標代替舌頭，在畫面裏的男人後背上撫摸，嘴角難以自控地往上勾起，用演出來的旁觀者式好奇語調問：「或者咬？冒眜問句，你比較喜歡哪個？」

杰森咬著唇沒有回答，待提姆再次重複問題時，才帶著點鼻音的回答道：「想、噢，當然想了，他媽的想死了！有哪個Omega在這些糟糕日子裏腦袋沒裝了這種想法？只是、操！我絕對不要被那些娘炮廢柴Alpha標記，然後對著老子的人生指指點點，想都別想！」

提姆有點後悔自己怎麼在洗衣房裏只裝上一個鏡頭，令自己現在無法看到杰森的表情——天地良心，他只為了確保在發情期間沒法理智思考的Omega的心理健康──可是，他心底裏隱隱能描繪出對方現在的表情：緊皺著眉，把每字每句都說得十分用力，彷彿在吐出每顆音節前，都要把它們碾碎於齒舌間，故連鼻樑間的皮膚都堆起了摺痕。

樣子兇狠得完全不像Omega，然而仍得屈服在身體構造上。

提姆忽然想起了上個月的事，話說那時紅頭罩無故缺席了幾晚，回來後沒有解釋，害提姆好奇心活躍得快逼死全宇宙的貓，最後在他的刨根問底、連番追查下，逼得杰森不得不抽出槍枝扺著提姆下頷，面紅耳赤地道出自己只是在小日子前吃了太多冰品，出血量多到用夜用棉條都撐不了一小時，所以無法去夜巡的這個事實，並鄭重警告提姆不准再查下去，更不准把這件事告訴他人。

他又怎麼會說出去呢？那麼有趣的事。

提姆低咳了聲，把浮到唇邊的笑聲壓了下去，又問道：「那褲子呢？裏面已經濕透了嗎？噢，我看到了，褲襠深色了一大塊。」，說著，提姆在杰森瞪過來那刻按下了截圖鍵，記下了日後的素材──只是他也不知道這會用作「黑材料」，還是夜深人靜時的「白材料」──提姆清了清喉嚨，商量說：「勒在裏面濕漉漉的，不覺得不舒服嗎？要不要脫下來？」

杰森的手按在褲腰，好一會兒都沒有行動，像在掙扎般，而提姆手指敲著桌邊等了一會，最後忍不住開口催促；這次杰森終於動了，依舊是背對著鏡頭，側頭夾著電話，聽聲音是正在解開皮帶，然而，就在拉下褲子的那一刻，皮膚都還沒瞧見多少，便見銀光一閃，鏡頭就被破壞掉。

提姆愕然地看著突然成了全黑的畫面，聽著線路那一端那個連在發情時仍相當好戰的Omega，用著他那低沉的嗓音說道：「是你自己說要幫我的，提米，給我過來自己動手。」

提姆紅著臉掛斷了電話，忍不住拿起桌上的瓶裝水灌下了一大口。

  


*

  


沿途上提姆都在左思右想，幸好多年的深夜兼職早已把他的駕駛技術操練到閉著眼都能開回家──實際上，他真的試過在雙眼都進了血的情況下駕駛──盡力把車速壓在合法的界線下，然而，一路風馳電掣地回到家後，他又膽怯起來了，不自覺地把腳步放輕，走到洗衣房前，深呼吸了幾口才遲疑地敲了敲門，向裏面的人打招呼：「呃……所以…我來了，對、呃，杰森你還好嗎？」

說完，提姆下意識舔了舔乾涸的嘴唇，補充了句：「我只是想知道你狀況而已，並不打算……」，話音未落，門便從內打開了。

開了門後，杰森便倚了在門板上，赤裸的胸膛亮晶晶的滿是汗珠留下的㾗跡，飽滿的胸肌上的乳珠挺立著，體內燃燒的熱度令杰森的藍眼裏都漫著水霧，要是不看他下身的狼藉，不看那突起的褲襠，看著就像是尋常感冒發燒似的樣子。

「太久了，提寶。」，杰森拉著提姆掛在頸上的領帶，纏在指間把玩著，勾起一邊唇角說：「我還以為紅羅賓都要棄我不顧了，你懂的，就、獨自一人，在某室內環境，然後面對一些困境──」

「大紅，停止你那些自虐笑話。」，提姆嘆了口氣，打斷了對方沒有說完的、沒人能笑出來的黑色幽默，主動踏前了一步，戳破了對方的話語底下潛藏的意思：「寂寞了就直說──」，提姆眨了眨一邊眼，趕著對方生氣之前，把下台階塞給對方：「荷爾蒙，不是麼？發情期的荷爾蒙總是如此不可理喻，無論是什麼情緒，我都明白的。」

杰森垂下眼，沒有反駁，只是咕噥著轉移了話題：「進來吧。」，說著，拉了拉提姆的領帶，把人往房內帶。

然而提姆只是俯下了上身，手還握著門框，沒有再踏前了，嘴上還一本正經地向對方確認道：「等等，我得先確定一下：這是你築巢的地點，然後你在邀請我，這意味著──」

「意味著我想讓你『進來』！」，杰森臉紅耳赤地叫道，「天啊提寶，你那聰明腦袋去哪了……我是說『花粉只管發情，不管築巢。這當中一定有什麼因素在』，所以…你想一起找出這個『因素』嗎？」

長得壯、會打架、騎機車、用雙槍、穿皮衣、看著很A、兇得當上了東區地下世界的掌權人……以下省略，反正有什麼比杰森.陶德（合理懷疑患有輕度強迫症及潔癖）拿著你未洗的髒衣服、在你的屋內築巢更有成就感的事？那大概就只有他紅著臉邀請你（劃個重點：他從沒瞧得上哪個Alpha，然後你是個Beta）上床吧。

提姆瞬間把原本浮沉在腦海中的一切憂慮格式化掉，並把礙事的外套丟出洗衣房，左腳往後一踢把門關上。

「我準備好了。」

  


*

  


杰森的背貼著提姆的胸膛，口鼻都埋在布料內，呼吸著提姆那淡得幾近無法察覺的味道，而提姆則一手緊著杰森的腰，一手按在杰森的後腦勺，身體壓在杰森上方，滿足了杰森早前在電話說的請求，一下下舔舐著他後頸的腺體，又仗著自己無法標記對方，連尖尖的犬齒都用上了，咬著那片皮肉，輕輕扯了扯後放開，留下兩排還泛著水光的齒㾗，杰森不禁抖了一下，踡起了腳趾，咬著提姆某件上衣悶悶地哼了幾聲，頭下意識想往後仰，然而被輕柔地按著制止。

提姆摩挲著自己在對方後頸處留下的㾗跡，在上面響亮地印了一吻，又忍不住多舔咬了幾下，姆指沿著後頸橫撫至杰森的耳後，指引著杰森側過頭去，並一路在耳垂、腮骨親過去，又鬆開了手臂，好方便杰森能翻過身來。

他們鼻尖只相隔一個拳頭的距離，兩雙被身體熱度而蒸得水汪汪的藍眼對望著，提姆微微張開了嘴，正想詢問對方是否願意時，杰森的手撫著提姆的頰側，圈上了他的脖頸，雙臂的重量使兩人的距離進一步拉近。

然而還是有著半個指頭的距離，只要兩人嘴唇一動便會碰上，而對方的温度，都隔著這短短的距離傳達至唇上，彷彿已經親下去了；可是，提姆正遲疑著，杰森其實也還在猶豫，原因他們也說不上來，大概是在思考，要是排除情慾，這吻應不應該親下去，好定性接下來的活動只是為了渡過發情期的協助，還是為了一些他們不肯定是否有能力守護好的美好事物──一個想要對方伴在身側的未來，一段穩定同時充滿大量不穩定的關係，還有一個既想綁定、但同時又無法綁定的伴侶。

提姆想把這決定權交給杰森──他認為對方作為一個Omega，杰森應有權選擇自己的對象，儘管他不是個能把伴侶拴在身邊一輩子的Alpha──所以他閉上了眼，但等了又等，得到的也只是兩人偶然的抖震下那點碰觸，轉瞬即逝得別說是細味，連是否真的有接觸到都不甚清楚。

等了又等，最後提姆忍不住偷偷睜開了一邊眼來打量對方，卻發現對方也閉上了眼，用力得連眉都有點皺起那種。愕然過後，提姆迅速反應過來，懊惱著自己怎麼忽視了對方一開始所給予的明顯暗示，忘掉了是杰森主動邀請自己進巢，而自己眼下自顧自的所謂「體貼」，試圖退後好給對方選擇權的這個行為，怕是會被對方反解讀成嫌棄──天曉得杰森的自我厭棄到底有多深。

趕在杰森略帶不安地睜開眼之前，提姆把手掌覆上了對方的眼，緩緩地低下頭去，印下了一個很簡單、很樸素的親吻；提姆感覺到對方的眼睫毛正掃著自己的手心，有點癢，可是他能藉此得知對方現在是睜開眼了，也許是正不安地亂轉著視線，故睫毛一顫一顫的。

半晌後，提姆便往後退了一點距離，他挪開了手，小心翼翼地觀察著杰森的表情，難以自控地焦慮起自己有否判斷錯誤，幸好杰森的表情告訴他沒有做錯。

兩人都忍不住悄悄彎起了唇角，笑著把額頭抵在一起，然後又再次親吻，嘴唇不斷分開又再貼上，杰森的右手沿著撫摸後頸突起的骨，梳進提姆略長的髮尾，揪著對方的髮絲把人拉開，親得微微發紅的唇貼在對方耳邊半是抱怨地呢喃：「你快把一年份的晚安吻索取光了，提寶。」，而左手則滑入兩人胸膛之間，從上而下地解開提姆襯衫上的鈕扣。

提姆戀戀不捨地多親了一口後，移至那條既是原兇又是本日最佳助攻的褲子上，皮帶及扣著槍套的四根帶子都已經拆掉了，包括總是緊勒在結實大腿上的那兩根──提姆不會承認他對此有點失望──偏緊身的褲子在濕了後相當難脫，布料緊緊咬著皮肉，愈是急著想要脫下來，便愈是擼成一圈特粗橡皮筋似的，幸好兩人都有著豐富的緊身衣經驗，不至於需要花費大量時間。

至於提姆身上的便更容易解決了，只見他一手以姆指抬起杰森的下巴，從下頷親到喉結、乳頭處舔咬，另一隻解開了自己西裝褲上的鈕扣及拉鏈，脫下來後看都不用看一眼地投進了洗衣機內，接著扶上杰森下身寂寞了許久的陰莖套弄起來。

杰森夾了夾腿，腳趾糾緊了底下墊著的衣物，然而嘴巴卻在制止對方：「等、不是那邊……」

提姆握過杰森朝自己伸來的手，在交握的十指上親了一口，嘴唇貼在對方的指節上含糊地呢喃：「我知道、我知道。相信我？」

滿臉通紅的杰森胡亂地點著頭，用力扣緊了交握著的手，其用力之大讓提姆的手隱隱作痛，然而提姆沒有想要把手掙開的念頭，用著剩下那隻手撫慰著杰森，指尖往下滑，從柱身頂端劃到底下囊袋，覆以指背輕輕的一下一下地撫摸，最後藉著對方自體大量分泌出的潤滑把中指插了進穴內。

Omega獨特的身體構造，使明明是男兒身的杰森，也有著被小陰唇保護著的陰道口，還有一套和女性相像的內生殖系統，月經、懷孕、分娩一項不缺，而提姆知道杰森並不是太喜歡自己長了這副身體，原因是需要太多時間來照料，可是就連杰森也無法否認，這樣構造能讓他在性愛時，享受到最極致的歡愉。

下身被提姆的手指一下下的抽插著，張著嘴吐出一連串呻吟的杰森仰高了頭，頸部的皮膚都彷彿因此而繃得緊緊、薄薄的，凸起的喉結的位置像是脆弱得一口就能咬穿。

天生為了承歡而長出來的器官適應良好，未幾便把四根指頭都吞進去了，順從地含著任何被塞進裏頭的東西。提姆停下了指插，把中指和食指往上勾，騷刮著溫熱潮濕的肉壁裏某處粗糙的皺折，在那片凹凹凸凸的地方到處按著，直至杰森突然抽搐似的彈起身，響亮地嗚咽了一聲，握著的手一下子用力扣緊到提姆差點覺得自己的指骨會斷掉。

「你、嗯啊！哪裡學來…哈啊…這種技巧……！」，G點被提姆不斷刺激著的杰森喘息著問。

「這只是生物學而已。」，知道自己找對了地方的提姆勾起了一邊嘴角，低頭在杰森嘴邊親了一口，「感謝德國的格雷芬貝格醫生。」

說話間，提姆沒有停過手指的動作，一直以某種節奏不斷地按壓、騷刮著那處敏感點，快感和尿意交織，讓杰森腦袋愈漸空白，呻吟間閉上了浸滿了淚水的雙眼。

提姆看著杰森那爽得滿臉迷蒙的樣子，心內某處變得柔軟而溫暖，又黏糊糊得像灌滿了蜜糖，這美好得夢幻的感覺帶來最現實的反應就是：提姆蓄勢了許久的陰莖漲大了幾分──這個描述興許現實得過份、甚至流於粗俗了，但這可是最為直觀地反映出提姆的心跳有多急促，以及當下精神與肉體上兩個層面的興奮──在對方欲望升至快噴發的時間，提姆突然把手指抽了出來，在對方難耐且疑惑的目光下，扶著熾熱粗大的陽具，一寸寸的楔了進去。濕淋淋的穴道像知道自己終於等來了正主般，把小提姆吸得緊緊的，還興奮地噴出了好幾股液體，溫溫的浸滿在陰道裏，又因提姆正堵著那兒而無法流出，只能在兩人交合之處隨著抽插緩緩地滲出來。

分泌物沾濕了兩人底下作為築巢材料的衣服，這巢子的築料本就有著一股子不怎麼好聞的味道，現在更是添上了點腥臊味，但在場的兩位都無暇去理會或察覺，就彷彿在兩人之間，出現了像Omega信息素那樣的強橫力量，甜美又霸道得可以覆寫一切神經，使他們只顧埋首專注在對方身上。

咕啾咕啾的聲音不斷響起，被操熟了的穴口紅豔豔的，偶被照顧的雙乳也滿是吻㾗，粗壯的大腿緊圈著提姆的腰，直至提姆把它們架上肩，並按著他的肩膀由上而下的不斷挺跨，幾乎是要把杰森對折似的，動作愈漸加快又愈漸加重，跟著晃動的囊袋拍在皮膚上啪啪作響，提姆蹙著眉閉上了眼，在鼻息間悶哼了幾聲，帶著的鼻音重得像哭腔似的，低低地向對方噥著好舒服、快出來了，那模樣叫杰森都不知道誰才是被插的那個，只知心頭浮起了一個衝動，回過神來時便已經做了，自己正像摟著浮木似的把對方抱進懷裏，按著提姆的後腦勺，把他壓在自己頸窩。

杰森那些溫熱的呼吸與勾人的呻吟全掃拂在提姆的右耳邊，薰得那耳朵骨紅通通得可愛。杰森咬著那邊耳尖，嗚咽著夾緊了內壁，兩種性別的性器官同時高潮，白濁和汁水同時噴出，有點點精液更噴到杰森的臉上嘴邊，被他本人舔掉。

抽搐般又縮又緊的穴道差點把小提姆夾得繳械，提姆低吼了聲，把杰森翻了個身，叼著杰森的後頸，發狠般用力抽插，高潮時噴在裏面的汁水被一點點的帶出穴口，噗滋噗滋的水聲響個不停，還留在高潮餘韻中的杰森被拉著和對方一起跑回極樂之處，剛射完精的陰莖還是硬邦邦的，頂端不斷流著透明的液體，全滴在腹肌上；杰森把食指的指節咬進嘴裏，悶悶的嗚咽聲從齒間擠出，雙膝往前蹬了幾步後，立即被提姆抓著拉回去，並加大了壓制的力度，儘管杰森完全可以把對方反掀到地上，但他只是緊抓著底下的衣物，仰著頭承受著。

「標記我……」，腦袋已被操成一團糊狀的杰森下意識說了出口。

聞言，提姆沒有說話，但咬著杰森的腺體的力度明顯加深，疼痛稍微拉回了杰森的理智，只見他咬著唇，像想把方才的話嚥回去。

事情看似掀過去了，在一個深插後，提姆悶哼了聲，抵著肉壁內射了在裏面，温熱的精液噴灑在穴道裏，讓杰森顫著又繳了次械。提姆長呼了口氣，沒法成結的下身在射精後漸漸軟了下來，然而他沒有立刻把陰莖抽出來；他鬆開了杰森已經被咬得冒出血珠的後頸，頭伏在杰森的頸窩，撒嬌般蹭了蹭，輕聲問道：「你剛說了什麼？」

還細味著餘韻的杰森睜開了半邊眼，撓了撓滲滿汗水的額髮，半晌後才把方才胡說出來的淫言蕩語記了起來，紅著臉囁囁嚅嚅地解釋：「沒…我那時不是那個意思……」

「那你是想我做什麼？」，提姆從後環著杰森，搓了搓對方的胸肌，問得尋根究底：「告訴我，你有什麼想要我做的？只有那樣我才能……幫你、正確地，而不是以愛為名地自把自為。」

背對著提姆的杰森無法得知此刻提姆臉上的表情，但無阻他腦補出平常窩在電腦前的他，那副認真的樣子，以及那專注的目光此刻正直直的落在自己身上──想到這裡，杰森感覺自己又濕了，他不希望、同時又有點希望對方會發現──而剛才他衝口而出的那個想法，眼下又回到腦海裏，揮之不去的下流、甚至該說是變態的想法，讓他完全難以向小了他幾歲的提姆啟齒，只是這份猶豫，大大加深了提姆那該死的好奇心，只見提姆又張嘴，咬著杰森的肩胛，而杰森即使看不見，亦知道提姆眼下就是一臉若無其事、實則氣呼呼地不滿著。

杰森太清楚他的繼任者在好奇心上，無人能出其右，就算是全宇宙加上平行時空的貓，也沒人能比提姆.德雷克的好奇心更頑固、更惱人、同時更具威力……他可是因為好奇就能把蝙蝠俠和羅賓真身給查出來的小瘋子啊！

一想起上次月事、以及更多更慘痛的經歷，杰森便認命地投降了，閉上眼，快速且含糊地把自己猥褻的念頭，以一種相對含蓄的說法給講出來：「我的意思是我想我體內沾滿你的味道……但沒事了，你當沒聽到就好。」

提姆歪頭想了一會，然後腦內像叮的一聲靈光一閃，明白了對方的意思，也明白了對方為何在情欲過後便羞於說出來。

「我、我可以嗎？我是說，你剛才說的…呃、我，真的可以做嗎？」，跟著紅了大半張臉的提姆結結巴巴的向對方確認，「就…留下味道……我想你指的『標記』是領地那種、動物那種，對吧？」

恥得想要人間蒸發的杰森點了點頭，鴕鳥般把頭埋在臂彎裏，紅透了耳尖被遺漏在外。

「好吧、好吧……」，提姆嚥了下口水，心臟跳得像快蹦出胸膛；他把滑出了一點的柱身插了回去，閉著眼憋了一會，又閉著眼深呼吸了幾口，稍稍冷靜下來，才感覺到尿意，並淅淅瀝瀝的尿了在裏頭，暖暖的液體帶著臊味，因姿勢而流進了深處，杰森甚至隱隱懷疑起等會洗澡都未必能清乾淨……但這也是那時滿腦子都想要精液時的自己所渴望的就是了。

杰森撫了撫下腹，側過頭和提姆接吻；情欲和熱潮都退去了，現實開始回歸他們的腦袋，玩得也許有點過頭了的兩人身上可說是臭哄哄的，各種分泌物的味道混在一起，讓杰森開始感覺到手癢，想要把這屋子都打掃一遍──

可是眼下，他不介意再忍多一會，讓這吻親得再久一點。

  
  
  


＜完＞

  


**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
如果您喜歡這個系列作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
[點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165878)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
謝謝你：）


End file.
